In a method of forming a functional thin film on an electrode layer by patterning a precursor of a complex oxide (PZT, for example) on the electrode layer provided on a substrate by an inkjet method, and sintering the precursor, it is necessary to make, in advance, a region on which the functional thin film is to be formed a liquidphilic portion and a region on which the functional thin film is not to be formed a liquid-repellant portion.
As a method of forming a water-repellant portion on the electrode layer film, there is a method of forming a self-assembled monolayer on a region on which the functional thin film is not to be formed (see Non-patent document 1 and Patent document 1, for example). For example, a substrate, as needed, undergoes a pre-cleaning treatment in which impurities on a surface of the electrode layer are removed, then a soaking treatment of a self-assembled monolayer film solution, and then a cleaning treatment of unnecessary self-assembled monolayers which remain on the electrode layer, and finally a drying treatment. With such processes, the self-assembled monolayer film is formed on the electrode layer.
However, from forming the self-assembled monolayer film on the electrode layer to coating the precursor of the complex oxide by the inkjet method, the substrate moves between respective dedicated apparatuses. Therefore, time elapses with the movement. Then, there is a problem that, when the time exceeds a predetermined time, impurities within the atmosphere adhere to the liquidphilic portion, so that a desired functional thin film may not be formed.